


The Lady and the Queen

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For the Queen of Gondor, at least, all the cordiality was quite exhausting.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and the Queen

As she embraced her brother, Arwen seemed immune to the faint suspicion emanating from his wife.

“I am so happy for you, Estel,” she said, “I wish you both joy.”

She was very cordial to Éowyn. Éowyn was very cordial in return. For the Queen of Gondor, at least, all the cordiality was quite exhausting. The Steward Faramir, her only friend, smiled kindly at her as he slipped away.

Arwen slowly turned her head, staring at the place where he had been, and her face changed. Éowyn could not have said exactly _how_ it changed, there were dozens of small things and nothing very particular, and yet that flawless face suddenly belonged to a living woman, one who looked rather dazed.

“Who was that?”

“Faramir,” Éowyn said.

“He is my steward,” added Aragorn, “or rather, Gondor’s, and the most terrifyingly efficient man alive, I daresay. Why do you ask?”

“I only wondered,” Arwen said, but her eyes continually strayed to where he had gone.


End file.
